


strings pulled

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, MFMM Flashfic Challenge, Sort of? - Freeform, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: Pulling him aside, Phryne needs a favour from Jack.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 3





	strings pulled

**Author's Note:**

> This one fought me, which is why it's so short!
> 
> Teachers AU, blue, adorable, maddening also “No”, eye, flash
> 
> Oops I kinda fell in love with my AU professors and now I’m stretching the limits of Teachers AU, this is more like a teach _ing_ AU???

“No,”

“What?”

“No.”

“Professor Fisher, let me go,” he said, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Why, Professor Robinson?”

“Because I can’t feel the circulation to my fingers anymore,”

“Ah, sorry,” she exclaimed, dropping it as if burned. “But stay here, please?”

Maddening woman. Must she sweep him up into all her shenanigans?

The way she was worrying her lip was kind of adorable, though. 

“Here he comes! Quick, pretend we’re talking!”

“And this is not talking?” he quipped.

The unamused flash of her gaze made him chuckle. He’d have to be careful; too much time getting to know all the ways those eyes could look at him, all the shades of light blue and joking, darker and perceiving, pupils blown wide and… nope, not going there. She was a colleague, and he found solace in a like mind, nothing more.

Mr Martin, a student he recognised from one of his classes, rounded the corner; her stare began to bore a hole in his chest. Figuring this was the ‘he’ she had mentioned, he filled the air around them with small talk about marking and the new policy on attendance, until his figure faded away.

Phryne let out a breath. “Thank you, Jack,” she said quietly. “Mr Martin has been making quite forward advances on me over the last few days, and I haven’t had time to go to the dean about it yet - before you make any clever comment, yes I’ve rebuked him, and no it hasn’t made a jot of difference!”

He nodded sincerely, thinking of the behaviour he saw in his own classes. “That does not surprise me,”

She laid a hand on his chest, and it sent a jolt of electricity down to his groin. Really, he thought, he was a grown man, he shouldn’t be affected by such a simple touch. Better extract himself out of the situation before it got embarrassing. He saw her gaze look up and down him appreciatively. It just got embarrassing.

“Well, I really do have some marking to do, Professor Fisher, so if you’ve finished using me as a convenient distraction, I must get back to my office,” he stammered, trying to suppress the blush he was sure was coming up on his cheeks, before turning and fleeing.

“Of course,” Phryne said at his retreating figure. And softer, after he had faded into the shadows of the evening light, “But I do wish you’d agree to a rather inconvenient distraction with me instead,”


End file.
